Erotic Enforcer
by Ember1313
Summary: Just some pointless smut.


Rating: M / NC 17 (just to be safe)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This is just some pointless smut. It's a little risky but I was bored. Enjoy!

Kelly

* * *

**Erotic Enforcer**

Jason unlocked the penthouse door and tossed the keys on the desk. He just finished a hit and all he wanted was to relax with a beer before going to bed. After getting a beer Jason sank into one of the leather chairs and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a weight settle on his lap. Before Jason could react Elizabeth's lips came crashing down on his. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth. Her hands were tugging at the hem of his t shirt trying to remove it from his pants. When they broke for much need air Jason stared wide eyed at the woman he loved. _"What in the hell has gotten in to you?"_

"I want you now." Elizabeth simply stated pulling his shirt off his body. She began kissing and licking his chest. Jason moaned loudly. He had no idea why Elizabeth was suddenly behaving this way but he didn't want her to stop. She flicked her tongue across his nipple sending waves of pleasure through him. Elizabeth drew his flat nipple in her mouth sucking and biting it. She then switched sides giving his other nipple the same treatment. He could feel his cock hardening. Jason tried to touch but she pushed his hands away. It was clear to him she intended to stay in control. Elizabeth released his nipple and kissed further down his body. When she reached his pants she knelt on the floor. _"Strip."_ She commanded.

_"Elizabeth.."_

"I said strip Jason." Elizabeth told him trying to sound annoyed. Jason shook his head before complying. He kicked off his boots. Then removed his pants, socks and boxers. His cock was already painfully hard and he was relieved to be rid of his clothing. _"Sit."_ Jason immediately did as she asked. He was reward with Elizabeth's hand on his cock. She pumped him gently till his cock released a drop of precum. Her tongue flicked across the head. The sudden wetness made Jason buck his hips. Elizabeth smiled at his reaction. She was loving being in control like this. She ran her tongue down Jason's thick shaft. After several long licks she took the head of Jason's cock in her mouth.

Jason closed his eyes as Elizabeth began to suck him. She didn't do this very often but when she did he never lasted long. _"Elizabeth."_ he called out. She began to move his cock in and out of her mouth. Jason knew he shouldn't but he tangled his hands in her hair stopping her movements. He began to thrust his cock in her mouth. He fucked her mouth with quick rough movements. Elizabeth cupped his balls. She squeezed them a few times knowing it would make Jason lose control. Jason exploded in her mouth. Elizabeth eagerly drank his cum. She kept sucking even after he had climaxed. Once he was hard again she stood up. Elizabeth quickly removed her own cloths. She then climbed on to Jason's lap. With one quick motion she impaled herself on his cock. She raised herself nearly all the way up before slamming back down. Jason gripped her hips so tightly he knew he was going to leave bruises. Not that he cared at the moment. Elizabeth kept increasing the pace. Jason was matching her rhythm stroke for stroke. Soon he felt her wall tightening. He reached between them and found her clit. He circled the swollen bud with his thumb. Elizabeth arched her back and called out as she came. Jason thrusted inside of her twice more before coming again. His uncontrolled strokes caused Elizabeth to orgasm again. Once her breathing had slowed Jason pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. _"Do I get an explanation now?"_

"Do you have an idea how hot I get when you leave to do a job?"

"My job truns you on?"

"The thought of you in all that leather, shooting your gun? Hell yeah that turns me on."

"I wish I knew that sooner. Let's go upstairs so we can finish this." Jason said picking her up and carrying her toward their bedroom.


End file.
